TE LO DIJE
by Yunuen
Summary: ¡Ay hermanos menores necios que acusais al mayor de aburrido y mandón!


**ONE SHOT DEDICADO A LO(A)S HERMANO(A)S MAYORES**

x)

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por puro gusto, con todo el gusto del mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo<p>

**TE LO DIJE**

Leonardo estaba puliendo sus katanas con el mismo esmero con que Donatelo construye vehículos, o con el que Rafael golpea el saco de boxeo, o como el que Miguel Ángel pone para llegar al último nivel de cualquier videojuego en el que se enfrasque. Era una labor delicada, no porque tuviese que tener cuidado con el agudo filo de sus katanas, sino porque se empeñaba en que quedaran perfectamente relucientes, y siempre lo conseguía.

Una vez acabada esta labor, dejó sus katanas en su estribo, y también el soporte que se ata a la espalda (y con el cual puede llevar consigo sus armas).

Bajó a inspeccionar a sus hermanos.

Siendo no sólo el líder de su clan, sino además el hermano mayor (título que le dio su padre gracias a su carácter sereno y obediente desde muy niño), ha implicado que casi toda su vida ha estado al pendiente de las actividades (por no decir travesuras) de sus hermanos menores, y es que resulta ser que no puede darse el lujo de confiar en ellos en que no se metan en problemas; no significa que no los ame, pero sus hermanos menores suelen meterse en problemas, incluso Donatelo, aunque Donatelo, mientras esté trabajando en la construcción de algo, está tranquilo, pero si Rafael o Miguel Ángel deciden salir a explorar (sin haber pedido el permiso debido), no duda en acompañarlos (sin siquiera preguntar si han obtenido el permiso debido) para poder hacer las pruebas obligatorias de campo; así que Leonardo debía ir a ver que todo estuviera en orden.

Mientras bajaba al nivel inferior, recordó aquella vez cuando Donatelo, como a los 9 años, construyó su primer vehiculo motorizado: a su vieja bicicleta había conseguido instalarle el motor de una vieja podadora. Su padre fue muy considerado con Donatelo cuando él le pidió que le ayudara a conseguir lo que necesitaba para darle mayor potencia a su bicicleta, porque su padre estaba orgulloso de la inventiva de Donatelo y quería alentarlo, sólo que el día en que Donatelo había terminado con la "moto-bici", Splinter debía salir por los víveres; Donatelo se desilusionó, quería hacer cuanto antes la prueba de campo, pero Splinter le pidió paciencia, que no iba a tardar; sólo que su padre no consideró que su hermano, siendo un niño, no tenía la paciencia para esperar a hacer esa prueba de campo a su regreso, más aún alentado por Rafael y Miguel Ángel; así que, fácilmente, los tres fueron a hacer esa prueba, ignorando por completo las palabras del mayor, trató de pedirles que esperaran a su padre, que podría ocurrir algo… pero no lo escucharon; no tuvo opción que ir tras ellos. Rafael fue el piloto de pruebas, y durante los primeros 5 minutos todo iba bien, hasta que Rafael quiso ir más rápido y aumentó la velocidad, condujo a la perfección la moto-bici por otros 5 minutos, pero al accionar los frenos no pudo detenerse, fue demasiada potencia para los débiles frenos de una bicicleta, Leonardo tuvo que lanzase y tirar a Rafael de la bicicleta antes de que se estrellara contra la pared.

El hermano mayor se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras para reírse por lo bajo. En este momento, al recordar, le pareció gracioso, pero esa vez estuvo muy asustado, no por el regaño de su padre al enterarse de lo sucedido, sino porque sus hermanos pudieron haberse hecho daño.

Continuó bajando, sin prisa.

Sus hermanos ya no son unos niños, saben cuidar de sí mismos… más o menos, pero siguió bajando sin preocuparse al oír nada más que el silencio… recordó otra cosa más que sucedió también hace años, aunque no tenía que ver con el silencio, o tal vez sí: Rafael se apresuró a contarles a Miguel Ángel y a Donatelo que ellos dos habían encontrado un cocodrilo albino, un enorme cocodrilo blanco, pero como ni Miguel Ángel ni Donatelo le creyeron, los llevó a buscar a ese cocodrilo de piel blanca; naturalmente, Leonardo les pidió que no lo hicieran, que se trataba de un enorme cocodrilo y muy peligroso, pero no lo escucharon; de cualquier modo fue con ellos para asegurarse que no les sucediera nada malo; pasaron una hora buscando al cocodrilo albino pero no lo hallaron, y por alejarse demasiado, se perdieron; tan entusiasmados estaban por descubrir al cocodrilo que no se fijaron en el camino; sus hermanos menores no sabían cómo regresar a casa, pero él, que había puesto atención a su padre sobre lo que se debe hacer para no extraviarse en el laberinto de las alcantarillas, fue que pudieron regresar a casa antes de la cena (y antes de que su padre se preocupara por ellos).

Al terminar de bajar las escaleras, vio a Miguel Ángel que estaba ejecutando asombrosas (y peligrosas) piruetas con su patineta. Avanzó hacia él y se quedó a prudente distancia, observando, divertido, las acrobacias de su hermanito.

- ¡UUUJJJJJUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! -

En esa "Nollie" (truco en el que te desplazas y saltas sin que la patineta se despegue de tus pies) que ejecutó, apenas logró aterrizar de pie; su patineta cayó lejos.

Leonardo pudo darse cuenta de un detalle de ese salto; sólo esperaba que su hermano lo escuchara, no como en una ocasión, cuanto tenían como 12 años, cuando su hermano pequeño se le había antojado comer hot cakes; no sabía cómo hacerlos pero quiso intentarlo y él trató de disuadirlo diciéndole que no podía comer nada entre comidas, pero Miguel Ángel prosiguió en su afán por comer hot cakes, y bueno, se mantuvo cerca; Miguel Ángel logró mezclar los ingredientes siguiendo las instrucciones de la caja (hasta ahí iba bien), y obtuvo una abundante masa, pero en el momento de la cocción, cuando él le sugirió que mantuviera la llama baja, Miguel Ángel dejó la llama muy alta para que se cocieran más rápido, ¡estaba muy hambriento! y con la llama más alta se cocerían más rápido… se le quemó ese primer hot cake que había hecho, pero una vez que escuchó la explicación de su hermano mayor de cómo debía cocinarlos, ambos se dieron un banquete (Leonardo también comió porque su hermano menor le imploró, como sólo él sabe hacerlo, para que comieran juntos, aunque más tarde Splinter los reprendió), los hot cakes habían estado riquísimos.

Ya que su hermanito había aterrizado, no sin trompicones, se acercó a él para decirle de ese detalle que observó en su ejecución.

- Hola Mikey. –

- ¡Hola Leo! ¿Cómo ves que ya casi me sale la Nollie? -

- Bien, pero oye, si pones el pie delantero en el "Nose", y el pie trasero justo a la mitad de la patineta, cuando des un "Pop" con el "Nose" debes "raspar" con el pie de atrás para que se desplace de en medio hacia el "Tail"; si no lo haces, en la siguiente, te vas a dar un buen golpe. -

- No hay problema, bro, lo tengo todo bajo control. – subió a su patineta y se lanzó de nuevo.

Miguel Ángel subió a su patineta, colocando un pie en cada extremo de la ésta y se impulsó; avanzado unos metros, golpeó con el pie de delante ese extremo de la patineta, dio un impresionante saltó junto con ésta…

Leonardo miró con expectación el vuelo en patineta de Miguel Ángel, sabiendo ya lo que sucedería.

…pero al descender (todo esto sucediendo en segundos) la patineta se fue por su propio rumbo y le estorbó al aterrizar…

¡ZAZ!

Miguel Ángel cayó de frente pero consiguió apoyarse en la mano derecha.

Leonardo corrió a auxiliarlo.

- ¡Mikey! ¿Te hiciste daño? -

Miguel Ángel se puso de pie.

- Estoy bien. – dijo de lo más tranquilo, pero … - ¡Auuu! ¡Mi manita! -

- Te lo dije. – su tono de voz no fue de regaño sino cariñoso y un tanto angustiado.

Le ayudó a ir hasta el sofá, lo sentó y fue por el botiquín de los primeros auxilios; su hermano se hizo un feo raspón en su mano derecha.

Leonardo tardó más en curar ese raspón (y es que fue difícil convencer a su hermano que lo que le iba a aplicar para desinfectar la herida no iba a arder) en lo que Miguel Ángel regresó por otro trancaz… en lo que Miguel Ángel regresó a realizar otra "Nollie"; esta vez lo consiguió, porque hizo lo que Leonardo tuvo que repetir lo que ya le había sugerido que hiciera antes.

- ¡Sí! – vitoreó dando de brincos, ya no se acordó del feo golpe ni mucho menos del dolor - ¿Viste, Leo? ¡Ya me salió! -

- ¡Ese es mi Ototo! - Leonardo le aplaudió.

Miguel Ángel le sonrió y volvió a ejecutar el truco, que lo pudiera realizar bien una vez no era garantía de que ya lo tenía dominado, y en eso se iba a ocupar.

Leonardo dejó a su hermano con su práctica, y fue al taller porque oía movimiento ahí. Encontró a Donatelo subido en una escalera y colocando el póster de su compositor favorito de música algorítmica (música creada a base de formulas matemáticas desarrolladas a partir de un sofisticado software) llamado Ángel Rada.

- Hola Doni. –

- Hola Leo. -

- Doni, el póster está muy abajo, así puede caerle grasa, y está algo chueco, súbelo un poco de tu lado derecho. -

Donatelo bajó de la escalera sin haber hecho nada de lo que le sugirió, apartó la escalera y se alejó para admirar su póster.

- Está chueco. -

- Te lo dije. -

Donatelo volvió a colocar la escalera y subió por ella.

- Leo, dime qué tanto debo moverlo. -

- Un poco más arriba de tu lado derecho… - eso hizo Donatelo – Ahora un poquito más abajo… – Donatelo seguía fielmente las instrucciones – Ahí esta bien. -

Donatelo bajó con apremio y quitó la escalera.

- ¡Sí! Ahí está bien. – sonrío satisfecho.

- Pero puede caerle grasa de motor. – tuvo que repetirle.

- Tienes razón. -

Fue en busca de algo que protegiera el delicado papel de la sucia grasa del taller.

Leonardo admiró por un rato ese póster y los demás que había, algunos otros eran de Rafael; entre Donatelo y Rafael ya habían colgado en las paredes del taller varios pósters, parecía que esos pósters decían: "Territorio de Rafa y Doni", por todos músicos que les gustaba a esos hermanos suyos.

Entonces, algo le dijo que fuera a la cocina; le pareció sentir que de ahí provenía una poderosa energía a punto de hacer explosión.

Era Rafael.

Se acercó con cautela.

- Rafa. -

- ¡Est&%#" frasco!

Leonardo hizo una mueca de disgusto por las "palabritas" que dijo su hermano, no iba a permitir que hablara de esa forma aunque la situación lo ameritaba: Rafael trataba de abrir un frasco de mermelada de fresa y no podía; pero Leonardo enseguida cambio su semblante, le pareció gracioso que, Rafael siendo el más fuerte de los cuatro, no pudiese abrir el frasco. El que no pudiera abrirlo tenía su explicación científica, pero Leonardo estaba a punto de reír por lo gracioso que se veía su hermano forcejeando con el frasco, sin embargo, se contuvo para sugerirle lo que debía hacer.

- Rafa, si pones la tapa bajo el chorro de agua caliente por unos segundos, te será más fácil abrir el frasco. -

- ¡#$%&#, #$#&%&%$$#", ""$%&$$ frasco! – seguía intentando abrir el frasco, y maldiciendo aún peor.

Así que Leonardo, por esas palabritas que escupía su hermano, le tapó la boca y lo obligó a girar la cabeza para que le prestara atención; Rafael le miró con enojo, pero él le miró y habló con serenidad.

- Pon el frasco bajo el chorro de agua caliente por unos segundos. -

La firme calma en las palabras del hermano mayor lograron que la ira de Rafael se apagara un poco, y obediente, fue al fregadero, abrió la llave de agua caliente, puso el frasco un ratito bajo el chorro, y luego, así como así giró la tapa y…

¡PUF!

- ¡Por fin! -

- Te lo dije. – se encargó de cerrar la llave.

- Muero de hambre. – Rafael buscó rápido con que secar el frasco, y luego un cuchillo y pan de caja; en un segundo ya estaba devorando su pan untado con rica mermelada.

Leonardo amablemente le sirvió un vaso con leche, y se retiró.

Sus hermanos bien pueden llamarlo "Aburrido" por estar diciéndoles siempre lo que deben o no deben hacer, arruinándoles la diversión, y aunque no tomen en cuenta todas las veces que se ha divertido con ellos, pero ha habido una pregunta rondándole en la cabeza desde hace mucho, esa pregunta que parece que jamás va a dar con la respuesta: ¿por qué, aún incluso después de ganarse el título de líder, sus hermanos no le hacen caso en la primera vez que les hace una sugerencia o les da un consejo?

Regresó a su habitación a continuar su lectura del libro "Historias de Terramar".

Unas horas después, volvió a supervisar a sus hermanos, porque su "radar maternal" (como Rafael le llama a ese sexto sentido que le avisa cuando sus hermanos están por hacer alguna travesura), le había advertido de algo: sus hermanos estaban planeando algo a sus espaldas; los halló en el laboratorio de Donatelo, mirando algo sobre el escritorio, con las cabezas muy juntas.

- ¿Pero por qué no? – Miguel Ángel preguntó.

- Es un juego de niños. – Rafael le contestó.

- ¡Pero será divertido! Aparte quiero salir. –

- Yo también quiero ir a _dar__la__vuelta_ pero no a esto. -

- Podríamos construir un modelo a escala. – Donatelo sugirió.

- Pues podría ser… - Rafael lo pensó - ¡Sí! Puede funcionar: hacer de este juego de niños en un juego de Hombres. – la últimas palabra la pronunció con una voz más grave.

- Pero tú – Miguel Ángel señalo a Donatelo – nos ganarías, Cerebrito: tú no harías un juguetito… ¡harías un juguetote! -

- Eso es muy cierto. –

- Pero si te amarras una mano al caparazón – Rafael le sugirió – eso nos daría una cortés ventaja, ¿no crees? -

- Puedo trabajar en un modelo no tan sofisticado, si a eso te refieres. -

- ¡Mejor – dijo Miguel Ángel- haces tu juguetito con los ojos vendado y con las dos manos amaradas a la espalda y usas tus pies! ¡Si no, aunque trabajes con una mano nos ganarás bien fácil! -

- ¡Jajajaja! – Donatelo no pudo no reír con el chistoso y aterrado pero adulador comentario – Creo que tienes razón, Mikey. -

- Qué si no, – dijo Rafael – sólo así tenemos chance de ganarte, Cerebrito. -

- ¡¿Entonces que esperamos? – gritó Miguel Ángel muy emocionado.

- Hay que amarrarlo primero. – Rafael se le acercó a Donatelo con la clara malvada intención de hacerlo pero se detuvo, porque Donatelo se había puesto serio.

Donatelo se dio cuenta de que alguien los observaba; Rafael y Miguel Ángel también voltearon: se trataba de su querido hermano mayor; voltearon sus caras a otra parte como si admiraran el lugar especial que es el laboratorio de la tortuga genio.

Leonardo se acercó.

- Hola. -

- Hola. – Donatelo fue el único que respondió, aunque no sin cautela - ¿Se te ofrece algo? -

- Sí, ¿qué hacen? – preguntó muy animadamente.

Donatelo estaba por decir algo, pero Rafael se le adelantó.

- Nada que te interese, Aburrido Líder. – tomó el pedazo de papel en que, aparentemente, estaba trazado el plan que estaban tramando.

Leonardo no se perturbó por las agresivas palabras de Rafael, ya ha aprendido (aunque lo hizo de una manera muy impactante, hace tiempo) que no debe tomar tan en serio lo que puede llegar a decirle su hermano del temperamento fuerte.

- Pero si no me dicen, ¿cómo sabré si me interesa o no? -

- Porque… - Rafael estaba por decirle con un claro tono de advertencia, que si "en algo apreciaba su vida…", pero Leonardo le arrebató el papelito en un imperceptible movimiento.

Rafael se dio cuenta muy pero muy tarde.

Leonardo examinó el plan con el ceño fruncido, parecía molesto.

(Rafael ya no le dijo nada porque no podía entender cómo fue que le arrebató el papelito.)

Algo que debería reconocer de sus tres hermanos menores, es que podían hacer un extraordinario trabajo en equipo cuando se lo proponían, no como lo que ocurrió la semana pasada: Miguel Ángel tuvo un accidente con la lavadora, todo el cuarto de lavado quedó inundado con espuma y agua jabonosa; fue un accidente, pero en lugar de que Donatelo y Rafael, que también terminaron enfrascados en todo ese relajo, lo ayudaran a arreglar el desastre, lo empeoraron: se arrojaron esa agua jabonosa unos a otros, lo que provocó que brotaran cientos y cientos de burbujas que flotaron por toda la casa, todo su hogar quedó húmedo y jabonoso; tardaron varias horas en secar y limpiar todo; su padre, obviamente, reprendió a esos tres porque pese a que Donatelo sea un genio, pese a que Rafael sea el más alto y fuerte, y pese a que fue un error de Miguel Ángel, comprendió que sencillamente sus tres hijos se dejaron llevar por la divertida situación.

- Esto - Leonardo comenzó a hacer las oportunas observaciones, sin apartar la vista del plan – fue idea de Mikey; - los garabatos no eran de nadie más que del más chico – los detalles agregados son de parte de Donatelo; - era inconfundible el trazo del bolígrafo de punto fino sobre los garabatos – y la distracción que usarían para escapar fue de Rafael. -

- Y vas a decirle a papi. – Rafael dijo, molesto.

- Sí. – Leonardo dejó de estudiar el papelito para ver a sus hermanos, todavía molesto, pero entonces, en el rostro del joven líder se dibujó una gran sonrisa, lo que desconcertó a sus hermanos – Voy a pedirle permiso a papá para que podamos ir a _echar_ barquitos de papel en el río. – y se apuró a ir a la habitación de su Maestro.

- ¡Pero no van a ser barquitos de papel, sino tanques blindados! – le gritó Rafael, y Leonardo tuvo que regresar.

- ¿Por qué no de papel? -

- Eso es para niños. –

Leonardo sonrió al recordar el incidente de la lavadora, pero no dijo nada sobre eso. Podía seguir pensando en la larga lista de los problemas en que se han metido sus hermanos arrastrándolo también a él, pero no siempre han resultado mal esas travesuras:

. Por no seguir sus indicaciones, en aquella ocasión que tuvieron que salir a la calle para encontrar otra alcantarilla porque por el derrumbe que destruyó su primer hogar varias alcantarillas estaban bloqueadas y debían reunirse con su Maestro, Rafael terminó encerrado en un camión que transportaba dinero, pero frustraron el robo y se consiguieron un camión que se convertiría en El Acorazado

. Por seguir a ese ratonero, cuando se suponía que no debían hacerlo, fue que descubrieron que una mujer estaba en peligro y la ayudaron, era Abril; ella terminó volviéndose su amiga

. Por seguir a su Maestro cuando les había explicado que en unos días regresaría, pero obviamente, ellos querían saber a donde iba, y lo desobedecieron, y gracias a esto descubrieron que el Maestro Yoshi y su Maestro Splinter había ganado la batalla en el Multiverso, y uno de ellos (aunque bajo circunstancias algo ajetreadas) también pasó a ser inmortalizado con su estatua en el Pabellón de los Campeones Pasados; además, conoció a Miyamoto Usagi, el conejo samurai que se convirtió en su amigo.

- Podemos – sugirió Leonardo - hacer los barquitos usando la técnica del Origami. -

- ¡Eso es mejor! – dijo Miguel Ángel emocionándose más.

- ¡Eso es peor! – Rafael protestó.

- No lo es. – dijo Donatelo – Con el Origami se pueden crear verdaderas obras de arte. -

- ¡Sí! – gritó Miguel Ángel - ¡El concurso no puede ser nada más de quién gana la carrera, sino del barquito más bonito! -

- Y también sobre el que resista más tiempo en el agua. – agregó Donatelo – Si se realizan los pliegues idóneos, se puede obtener un barquito muy liviano o uno muy resistente. –

- Pero si es más resistente, - dijo Rafael - ¿no es más pesado y menos rápido? -

- Ese sería el reto, Rafa: conseguir la proporción ideal entre liviandad, resistencia, velocidad y diseño. -

- Me gusta… me gusta… - Rafael ya se estaba convenciendo.

Mientras sus hermanos continuaron discutiendo sobre los pros y contras de tal o cual diseño de ese o de aquel barquito de papel, Leonardo fue a consultar esa salida a su Maestro, quien no dudo en acceder.

Los cuatro hermanos tortuga, una vez que se tomaron una hora para hacer sus barquitos de papel a la "Origami", y muchos cada uno, fueron hacia un pequeño tramo del río que corría en las alcantarillas antes de mezclarse con el agua sucia.

- Mi barquito es más bonito que el tuyo. – Miguel Ángel iba presumiendo su barquito a Rafael.

- Pero el mío es el más rápido. –

- Pero el mío también, y es el más bonito. –

- Pero no tenías que pegarle todas esas estampas. -

- Pero… -

Donatelo y Leonardo iba unos pasos más atrás de los otros dos.

- Fue buena idea – le dijo Donatelo a Leonardo – construir los barquitos usando papel. Se hubiera convertido en un verdadero caos el tratar de construir barcos a escala, eso sin mencionar el tiempo que invertiríamos.-

- Se los dije. -

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**N/A1:**Espero no haberlos confundido al describir la acrobacia de la tortuga skate xD son tecnicismos que debí usar, pero en sí, es una pirueta complicada. Pueden buscar en youtube: How to do Nollie, para que se den una idea.

**N/A2**: Cuando estaba pensando en qué asunto le iba decir Leo a Doni "Te lo dije" recordé que Stella, en su fic El Secreto de los Sellos Sagrados, decía que a Doni le gustaba la música tecnológica (que se conoce mejor como música fracta o algorítmica) que tocaba un grupo llamado Nanochips: su "amigo de la red Quantum y su grupo lograron que sus laptops codificaran una serie de algoritmos creando secuencias de sonido en armonía"; cuando leí ese capítulo, di por hecho que debía ser una música rara, pero al escribir este fic me puse a buscar en youtube y ver si de verdad podría ser un a música demasiado computarizada, y sí, pero hallé a Ángel Rada y su música es preciosa, les recomiendo que escuchen 2012 y Kamakura, o al menos a mí me gustó n.n es que yo considero que mis gustos son universales, me gusta todo tipo de música.

* * *

><p>Ojala y no haya muchos errores x) en el trabajo estoy con el cierre de mes y ando a las carreras x) [eso sin mencionar que estoy viendo el toon viejito en youtube con el doblaje latino xD]<p>

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer mi fic.

n.n


End file.
